katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusuke Kitagawa
Yusuke Kitagawa is a playable character from Persona 5. He is an art student from Kosei High School who becomes involved with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Relationship Katie Sandow Ann Takamaki Ren Futaba Ichiryusai Madarame Lady Tottington Wallace Gromit Quotes "It something you want?" "I am Thou." "Persona!" "A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle... Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!" Apperances Yusuke has dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. His in-game character model is noticeably taller and thinner than those of other male characters. His fellow Phantom Thieves Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto both describe him as a "pretty boy." Yusuke does not wear Kosei High's regulation uniform, unlike his fellow student Hifumi Togo. His winter-variant uniform consists of a white gakuran-style shirt embroidered with a fleur-de-lis, fitted black pants, and black loafers. A silver key ring with multiples keys is attached to his belt loop. His summer-variant uniform replaces the white dress shirt with an ultramarine colored button-down which Yusuke wears with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. His thief outfit consists of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black high-collared, puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a white fox tail attached to a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, and bright blue gloves. Japanese names 喜多川 祐介 Kitagawa Yūsuke フォックス''Fokkusu'' おイナリ''Oinari'' Nicknames'' '' Inari (By Futaba) Yusuke-senpai (by Katie) Kitagawa-kun (Ann, ) Fox Gallery Phantom Thieves of Heart Group 2 P5.jpg Tumblr oklpb51Ic21vkc36qo1 400.gif|"stalking you, that's outrageous ." Yusuke's Finishing Touch.gif Yusuke-Kitagawa-Figure-2.jpg E251b1a7b41555eae13b8078dff4b669.jpg DN4dGIfUQAEtGHw.jpg YusukeSmile.gif 41ef1512-3c4d-4d85-9fc2-1be17149cf84.gif 593d1567-b6e0-4ae6-bb7b-caea612d31d6.jpg F1a5c488-737a-4c35-b9e9-7a3fb7ab0e42.png Tumblr p8nlch8SGL1qi79m2o2 1280.jpg|Yusuke laughs YusukeKitagawafacingmaderame.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 24.jpg|Yusuke was mad Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 31.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 30.jpg CutInMain 0 05 03.000-2 risultato.png 5a439d89-e2cc-46b6-a9c9-43c4e8ad836d.png F256f461-3031-4346-b4a0-6d31fa5cee52.jpg df08cf49-de69-453e-a596-dd31086f025c.jpg CutInMain 0 05 06.000-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 04.001-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 17.001-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 10.000-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 00.000-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 12.000-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 15.000-2 risultato.png 4ea41f4d-d510-4dd7-8d0c-89191cdb57d4.png 1206de50-6f56-48fe-8d36-f13014e78450.png 185e81bc-94d7-4edd-b892-85a02976a2ad.png E764d4a6-1f47-4b14-a68c-be72baaaf1a5.png Received 2052866591650766.png 133d586f-e42b-44ac-8c10-f95a00575158.png B005 101 00.png B005 102 00.png B005 100 00.png B005 122 00.png tumblr_pcjazoHJA11tm5w8po2_250.gif 66212644-fe28-4859-9344-67fb9a5a637f.png 1493687107650.png 75343170-8ccb-4079-871b-02dfd737d8b2.jpg 2b5d0beb-1586-4484-a5bb-bc7f4816a581.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 13 - Large 19.jpg PhantomThieves facing shadow sae.png B005 104 00.png Yusuke All Out.png 8bd4a8ba-d7e1-4ff8-ba14-0230d8aea760.png|Yusuke with Kanji Tatsumi from Persona Q 2 tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo1_1280.png.jpg|"Huh?" tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo2_1280.png.jpg tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo3_1280.png.jpg Bf25d850-0d47-4ace-9f19-ca040702e331.jpg Yusuke very well bring it on.gif Yusukekitagawasmirks.gif Bd16e7c8-ef84-4389-9ede-381cee7aa056.jpg tumblr_p9curshnwg1u5rb2lo1_640.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 10.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 15.jpg Tumblr phh3qkbQJb1w2txydo1 540.jpg Tumblr phgtn6JZUZ1rzp45wo1 1280.jpg 93d03b6f-27e6-48e0-ba81-0df42859b62d.png Received 2471570656202830.jpeg Tumblr ozfq3mosIR1tl8pvno8 250.gif Be6e6f44-bfab-4040-848b-493116ae571b.jpg Dc78c5b0b48ce73668257099f8cf0b37.jpg 8c6531b9-577f-47bc-a3ec-9f3e46105f05.jpg 47e730b9-8c27-4701-92f8-fd029fad97ef.gif 08d792e2-6b2a-4b58-adcc-b1de0cb75d0a.png Ab48a126-5053-4298-bc0f-dfd695a8193a.jpg 150dfa877939a6dc3a320191c0cdeb00.jpg CP5706YK width 496 height 496 watermark water.png.jpg CPE608YK-1(1).jpg Tumblr nutsqaTgPv1svkfqgo2 r1 540.gif C8c72000.jpeg 1257638160 preview yusukebattletest.png Yusuke and Futaba Fighting.gif Yusuke and Me.png 0e9f718287fe3e9f3f8876e4cad105ce.jpg Tumblr ordwfxeBBI1ucz20ro1 r1 1280.png Tumblr pkhmorgMM31qjvf3e 540.jpg Tumblr pkml1eUBHf1wjhqhzo1 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo4 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo3 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo1 1280.png 557d1c640127cb6db2870b14efcb7ccc.jpg 35e41698-d274-4161-b3b2-53e08016992b.gif 6a35f40d-6fcd-4101-b354-43020f5bdef4.gif 0885e098-9039-4dde-a5a5-70ed41876ea0.gif 5c250bb2-8197-4397-9cc6-4f7f7234cfcd.gif 9b70e28a-a8a2-40e4-a635-680a2d10d1c9.gif Bf44d9bf-e082-4989-b178-b2327bed3aa8.jpg Tumblr pl0tbtIEJL1wumkngo2 r1 400.gif Picaresque-Mouse-Can-Badges.jpg November Screenshot 2017 05 08 17 31 24.jpg|*chipmunk voice* That's prepawtrous or something like that?" Persona 5 The Animation - 13 - Large 09.jpg Meetyusukekitgawa.gif Tumblr pkfef3dkAU1s3hx83o3 500.gif tumblr_par8902Q1h1todbi1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline p090shAbWc1vq81pe 540.png Chara05-2.jpg Chara05-1.jpg Tumblr pbspiaSvSk1xui28to2 1280.png Tumblr inline pmm2wp5tE01vujdsc 540.jpg Tumblr ovdbn0AlP01ubyh5mo4 1280.png Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo4 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo3 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo2 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo1 400.gif Yusuke and Katie in Phantom thief version.png Fox and Butterfly sings together in Adventure time style.png Yusuke Kitagawa in Sonic Style.png Tumblr p7hwdv734b1vqpe7ho2 540.png Tumblr p9ob860Xo41v6bs4yo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr pb5s5xsGdQ1wkfsmso2 1280.png DwKhnhUXgAA4k-f.jpg Tumblr okxdlgKHzy1vkc36qo1 400.gif Tumblr pm0fkrA5PN1vdlfh1o4 400.gif Tumblr pm0fkrA5PN1vdlfh1o1 400.gif Tumblr p3iv074ByL1vfci71o8 400.gif|"A breath taking sight..." Tumblr os308sAHCs1v7jrr5o2 400.gif DzgD5MLV4AAvQcS.jpg large.jpg CrbwUkUXYAAR3aC.jpg large.jpg Tumblr pkkkd72pPu1xtgi2eo3 400.gif Tumblr oosugsTCv31v6bs4yo2 250.gif Tumblr pn2y8peo601rb89d2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr pngyzkSIE01scn34jo2 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pneevs98wb1wjhqhzo1 540.jpg|"What is this?" Tumblr oiepdjfA9D1v6bs4yo9 250.gif Tumblr p7hwdv734b1vqpe7ho2 540.png Tumblr p9ob860Xo41v6bs4yo2 r1 500.gif 73462039 p7 master1200.jpg Katie x Yusuke in Summer Outfits.png DxkxObBXQAEtjXC.jpg DplpyjPU0AANr87.jpg D0LJXNpW0AM ZYi.jpg DwvOrInVYAACnTs.jpg DyNlDxOU0AA7hOZ.jpg ©Atlus-Persona-5-Sizzle-Trailer-Phantom-Thieves-Shot-1.jpg CPVH6x-UcAAtl6h.jpg Ce4DTrtUUAALuIz.jpg tumblr_oppvzdpU3k1unhx9fo1_1280.jpg Tumblr p4f0hh0xPR1sksqk2o1 1280.png Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo4 1280.jpg Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nuu4e6T41V1und52wo4 500.gif Tumblr oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o7 r1 400.gif Tumblr nutprbtPVi1s7jg4vo1 500.gif Tumblr oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o1 400.gif Tumblr ou4ynlqxa21tajynbo1 500.jpg tumblr_oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o5_400.gif tumblr_oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o6_r1_400.gif Category:Male Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantom theives